


One for Ten

by LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)



Category: VIXX
Genre: 10 Sentence Meme, LeoBin in every AU is love, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/pseuds/LaceBunnyBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence each for Ten themes : "Even though Hongbin is one of the first people to wake up, he is still one of the last members to prepare..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for Ten

**Author's Note:**

> The 10 Sentence Meme Challenge featuring LeoBin/TaekBin

** Angst: **

Taekwoon once said that he liked Hongbin’s smiles, so Hongbin smiles - even as Taekwoon talks about Hakyeon with that spark in his eyes, he smiles for him as if Taekwoon’s every word isn’t piercing into his chest, tearing his heart apart until he wonders if he still has a heart left.

** AU: **

Considering his significantly depleted HP and the high-levelled monster that has yet to receive any form of critical damage, Leo readies his sword as he slowly regrets his decision of taking the quest alone, when a spell-circle suddenly appears on top of the creature, summoning a column of lightning that sends the monster reeling back, followed by the familiar shout of “Geez, can you be any more of an idiot?” and Leo is relieved that Hongbin is usually online at the same time he is.

** Crack/Humour: **

“How on earth did he end up with you when he’s not even your fan?!” Hakyeon exclaims in disbelief as he gapes at his best friend, who looks far too apathetic for someone  who just had his left hand mysteriously turned into an appendage-sized guy with round manhwa eyes and cute dimples, sporting only an ‘I <3 Park Hyoshin’ shirt that was much too big on his frame.

** Future Fic: **

Hongbin starts to panic when Taekwoon gently transfers the baby into his arms, though his nervousness fades away when little Taejoon gurgles happily and reaches up with his tiny hands, and Taekwoon smiles as if they were the world.

** First Time: **

As Taekwoon tells a completely plastered Hongbin that he was getting him to bed, he swears that this would be the first and last time he was allowing the other to drink when Hongbin cheerfully replies with a “Let’s get  _you_  to  _my_ bed.”

** Fluff: **

Even though Hongbin is one of the first people to wake up, he is still one of the last members to prepare as he always finds Taekwoon’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, with his head burrowing against his side, refusing to let go until Hongbin gives in and slips back into the sheets to indulge in morning cuddles.

** Dark-Fic: **

“Taekwoonie~ This ball is boring, can I have my fun now?” Hongbin croons sweetly, his grin widening manically when Taekwoon simply nods, giving him permission to unsheathe his blade and bathe their throne room in blood once again.

** Hurt/Comfort: **

When Hongbin’s insecurities drive him into isolation, Taekwoon silently sits beside him, their shoulders brushing as he gently puts one earphone into the younger’s ear, sharing his music until Hongbin remembers why he loves music too much to give it up.

** Smut: **

As Hongbin arches against his body, desperately clawing at his back, breathlessly begging for more, Taekwoon teasingly digs his teeth into the other’s unmarred skin, only for Hongbin’s legs to tighten around his waist as he rasps out “Harder”.

** UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension): **

With the last notes of Toxic ringing in his ears, Taekwoon swallows thickly as Hongbin tilts his head, exposing his neck in the most vulnerable of ways, meeting Taekwoon’s gaze over Hakyeon’s shoulder, as if inviting him to be the one to tangle his fingers into his hair and bring him to complete submission.


End file.
